dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noah special 1 noahs brothers
This story takes place a month after Noahs unfrozen he is living in the son house, but right now hes fighting with chichi lets hear come on chichi just a bit said Noah in a begging tone no said chichi who was getting angry but I just want to go to the city alone said Noah no said chichi you cant hold your power even here you need someone with you. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta were listening to the fight ill be fine said Noah as he left the house Noah get over here now said chichi who was as angry as ever Gohan follow him said chichi ok said Gohan meanwhile in space where here this is earth said the being good said the other being back to Noah hes having fun in the city and Gohan's looking for him where is he said Gohan: hey Gohan said Videl who showed up I'm looking for Noah said Gohan why said Videl my mom doesn't want him alone she doesn't trust him said Gohan he is childish at times said Videl just then 2 attack pods flew across the sky what was that said Videl lets go check it out said Gohan leaving for the crah site it didn't take long for the z fighters to go there and noah as they all arrived they were surprised to see 2 Saiyans one about Goku's height and 1 Gohan's height Noah looked at them in rage Dax tony why are you here said Noah here to see are little brother said tony what said Goku Noah you have 2 more brothers Noah responded yes tony and Dax Tony's about your height Goku and Dax's is about Gohan's there tough tougher than any of us tony looked at Goku and said so your our uncle you look weak Dax than said these are earth guardians. what did you say said Vegeta you 2 were always weak tony smiled evilly punching Vegeta sending him flying back whose weak said tony there mine said Noah aww little brother you think you can win said Dax no said Noah I will win dax walked up to Noah then said I'm first fine said Noah Noah and Dax rushed at each other Dax landed the first punch to noahs chest then 4 to Noah's face Noah used ki blasts to attack dax fight me said dax Geminibeam said Dax shooting 2 beams at Noah, Noah dodged one but got hit by the other Noah wasn't landing any attacks destruction balls said noah sending balls of explosive ki at dax dax dodged half of them but got hit by the other half Noah then released a destructo cannon that caused dax to fly back hit the ground but dax wasn't down using scorpio beam to knock noah off his balance making Noah fall but Noah had 1 last attack for dax noah grabbed dax throwing him up in the air and using his starburst blasted dax into space killing him dax said tony good little brother but I'm 10000 daxs noah wasn't ready to give up getting up and going ssj now im ready said noah tony released the first attack using his multiple ki blast to send thousands of exploding ki blasts everywhere noah didn't dodge a lot of them getting hit bad noah used a attack he learned by watching goku take this said noah kamehamehaaaaaaaa noah released the kamehameha wave at tony who got hit but it didnt do much what said noah weak said tony noah smiled going past ssj4 5and 6 to infinity now we fight said noah death punch said tony in seconds noah was getting punched everywhere incineration wave said tony blasting noah to the ground making a crater noah said tony noahs clothes were shredded in places blood dripped everywhere ill give yous 1 month said tony walking away from Noah the z fighters went up to noah he needs help said Videl Goku picked up Noah and flew to capsule corp they burst threw the door hey said Bulma cant talk Noahs dieing what said bulma bring him upstairs goku layed him on the bed what happened said Bulma Goku replied noahs brothers came he illed one of them but the other did this to him hes severely injured bulma ripped on noahs shirt to see there was a hole in him hes bad said Bulma keep him here said bulma we have a month till tony comes said Goku we have to train well said Gohan as Goku left the room he pretty banged up said Goku oh no said Videl will he make it Goku replied bulmas running tests right now me and Videl will stay here said Gohan ok said Goku as he left his power levels rising said Gohan what said Goku they could both sense it it was rising higher and higher its over 100000 wow said Goku the guys rushed in to the room to see Noah Super Saiyan Jin 3 Noah got out off the bed and flew out the window what just happened said Goku tony knew Noah was coming Noah rushed at tony punching him miles back tony got up wiping the blood off his face what power said tony tony for all you have done i will defeat you said Noah as his eyes burned with rage how i beat you at full power you cant win said tony your wrong i was at 20 percent said Noah what it cant be said tony I'll show you said Noah, Noah rushed at tony Noahs punches felt like a supernova to tony Noah assaulted tony using punches and kicks tony fired ki blasts trying to get Noah off guard but it didn't work for long the z fighters arrived and saw the fight the battle was heating up tony only seemed to use ki blasts why the weak attacks said Noah I'm warming up said tony tony fired a beam of energy at Noah the blast hit Noah a green glow surrounded Noah the area around them turned green whats going on said tony my ultimate attack said Noah the green energy burst destroying everything in its path now said Noah omega starburst a giant beam of energy hit tony sending him into space the blast hit the star rigel Noah you wont see the last of me said tony as the star rigel went supernova tony screamed in pain the blast lighted up the sky its done said Noah as he walked away the z fighters just looked at him Noah left for a week and no one has saw him where is he said chichi he is relaxing said Gohan he has something about him said Gohan he needs to find it. Category:Fan Fiction